Dino-Sore Days
Dino-Sore Days is an episode of Happy Tree Friends that resembles a 1920s animated silent feature, possibly based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon, "Steamboat Willie". Plot Back in prehistoric times, before he was frozen in ice, Cro-Marmot exits his cave, carrying behind him a large club. After a little dancing, he becomes hungry and his stomach begins growling (shown in the cartoon as a lion in his stomach). He spots the remains of a dead and decaying dinosaur and gets ready to eat, placing a bib with a picture of a dinosaur on it around his neck. He puts what he thinks is the skin of the dead creature between two rocks, as a type of sandwich, but he actually places the two rocks around a living dinosaur's tail. He takes a huge bite out of the tail, enraging the beast while it is feeding on leaves. Cro-Marmot eventually figures out that he is eating the wrong animal and bids the living dinosaur farewell after taking its tail out of his mouth. Not satisfied, the dinosaur grabs Cro-Marmot's head in its mouth and starts kicking his back until Cro-Marmot's intestines fall out of his stomach. Cro-Marmot uses his club to knock the beast unconscious and run away, but the dinosaur soon gives chase. Cro-Marmot runs to the edge of a cliff, trapping himself. He spots a tree on a nearby cliff and begins pulling his intestines out of his stomach. He uses his intestines as a lasso and hooks one of the branches of the tree. Cro-Marmot sticks his tongue out at the dinosaur as he swings to safety, but is soon consumed by a passing pterodactyl, which chews him to death and sucks up his intestines like spaghetti. The pterodactyl flies to a nest and regurgitates Cro-Marmot's remains to her three babies. Before the episode ends, the viewer sees one of the baby pterodactyls wearing a bib with a picture of Cro-Marmot on it. Deaths #A dead dinosaur is found. #Cro-Marmot is chewed apart by a pterosaur and fed to its babies. Injuries #A dinosaur's tail is chewed on by Cro-Marmot. #Cro-Marmot's abdomen is ripped open and his severed intestines fall out. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 0% Goofs #When Cro-Marmot is walking outside his cave, the background seems to be 3D. 3D animation did not exist until CGI came around in the late 1980s, meaning that it would be impossible for this to be done in the era in which this cartoon was supposedly made. (Debatable, as it could be model animation, which was used in the 1920's.) #As Cro-Marmot walks up to the dead creature, he leaves his club several feet behind him. However, when the dinosaur tries to kill him, he picks the club up from right next to him. #When Cro-Marmot takes a big bite of the dinosaur's tail, the tail appears to be on his left cheek rather than in his mouth. #When Cro-Marmot takes the dinosaur's tail out of his mouth, its arm appears to be protruding from the side of the glove instead of the hole. #After Cro-Marmot gets his head outside the dinosaur's mouth, his ears disappear and he seems much taller than before. #Pterosaurs could not chew, but the one in this episode is clearly seen doing so. (However, it should be noted that some Pterosaurs did have teeth.) Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cro-Marmot Category:Solo Episodes Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths